


Just let me go [I can't let you go]

by yjh__only



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape, but if you are not okay, not that bad, please dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: soonhoon hate each other........they fall in love.the lines in between are the lines of life which brought them together. and its not easy life.





	Just let me go [I can't let you go]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...i know its really bad but i really hope you read it and enjoy.

 

 

" I fucking hate him."

Jihoon shout out as he slammed his file on his own desk, the loud bang caused his other coworker to flinch and look at him. But no one asks, not that they were not suppose to but the fact they already knew what was wrong. And even with all this commotion they knew it wasn't that much of a big deal. And this irritates Jihoon more as he looked at Mingyu who was now busy with his work again.

"You are not even going to give me some pity of what I am going through?"

  
"Did your work got rejected?"

  
"The fuck no."

  
"Then I don't think you need my pity."

  
"They fucking want me to work with Kwon."

  
"ahan..."

  
"ahn....? Ahan? This is what I get from all the hell I'm going to get through?"

  
"Hyung they literally ask you to work with him every time but you both decline it, so I don't see any problem since you might have already declined the offer."

  
"This is why I'm telling you it's not same today you stupid ass."

  
Mingyu raised a brow at him.

"Seungcheol said if we don't work together this time he is going to kick me out of the team. But is he stupid? Why the fuck he wants me to work with that shitty excuse of a man."

  
"okay first thing hyung that's mean, and second I guess Seungcheol hyung really is in need that's why he want his two best men to work together and I really don't see any thing wrong in that."

  
Jihoon huffed in response and went back to his collect his things from his desk so he can go to meeting room number two to meet his hell.

....

 

  
Usually if people hate each other they might have some hidden feeling for other, but with Soonyoung and Jihoon it was not the case. It's not some rom com happening, this is real life for God sake. People don't fall in love with the person they hate.  
Soonyoung seriously didn't know why his boss always wanted them to work together and this time he actually threatened to fire them. He might not have taken it seriously but he never saw Seungcheol this furious so here he was in front meeting room number two preparing himself before entering the hell.

 

....

 

  
"This is totally wrong, you can't put it like this."

Jihoon frowned at Soonyoung who was now showing him the work he had done.

  
"Yes I can."

"This is not the proper way to do this."

  
"So you know the" proper" way of doing things. Show me. "

  
Jihoon showed his screen to Soonyoung and older male let out a snort.

"This is 'proper' way? "

"At least it look more Professional than yours."

" why don't you just say that you can't appreciate other people's work? "

  
"Because it's not true, I would appreciate your work if you have actually did something to be appreciated."

  
"Tch you have your head stuck up high in your own ass that you see nothing around you."

"What did you say..? "

  
And before there was a blood bath Mingyu came in to save the day and the day ended with no work to be done and with only a week before their deadline.  
They might be okay, they have a weekend coming up before they meet again and this might be a good couple of days for them to cool down, and they might finish their before the kill each other. just one week and it will be okay.

  
...

 

 

"you are not coming?"

Mingyu said as he came out of his room fully dressed (they share apartment),maybe he was going to some party since he was wearing his ripped pants and a very low neck t-shirt.

  
"Where?" 

Jihoon asked, he was laying on the couch, ready for a marvel marathon.

  
"Cheol hyung Is having a party in his house."

"That guy is fucking 27, is well settled with a gorgeous wife and he own a huge ass company. Why the heck he want to party like a teenager.?" He, Mingyu and Seungcheol were friends since back in the high school.

  
"Well if you have become an old man I don't care, but don't stop us from partying. And Jihyo noona loves partying too. They make perfect couple."

  
"Whatever. " Jihoon said as he snuggle into the couch to get comfy.

But his good hours didn't last long as he heard a his phone rang just when the movie was about to get to the good point. It was Seungcheol.

"What do you want?" he was really irritated for now.

  
"That's not how you talk to your boss."

  
"Don't fucking pull that card in me, we are not in the office."

  
"You are coming to the party or else you are not working for me anymore."

"What the hell."

  
"I said what I said." and with that Seungcheol hung up the phone. Jihoon stared at the phone in disbelieve. How can his friend do that. Pulling his string like that. Of course he was not going to get fired but he was now working with the best team and he knew if Seungcheol gets angry he might just throw him in some small department where no work is done. He regret not making his own company and choosing Seungcheol as his life saver. But what's done is done he will just go to the party, take some shots and come back, simple and easy. 

 

....

 

Seungcheol was no where to be found when he entered his house. it was not his house but his vacation villa so that people can have fun without doing any harm to his house. also he was rich enough to afford a villa anyway.

Jihoon regrets as soon as he came into the house. It was filled with people and alcohol and the combination makes him extremely uncomfortable. He did met Jihyo who was really happy that he came but soon was gone and he was left alone again. He did remember seeing Mingyu with some random guy and he hopes that the boy might not bring his night stand to home. Because he need some good sleep. he never knew that he was not getting home.

  
It's been an hour and he was at the small bar located, far away form the people and dance floor. He could see the dance floor and it was filled with people. It reminded him of high school but guess what people libido does not change so yeah here they were humping into each other finding a good partner to fuck.  
Jihoon just stayed with his drinking, he wasn't that much of a drunk when he heard a voice.

  
"you are here too Lee?" that voice, of course he knew before he could see the actual person. He frowned

 _'what is he doing here?'_   Soonyoung was really drunk, he could tell, because in normal circumstances he would never approach him. So Jihoon just went back to his own drink.

"You are going to ignore me too?"

  
"Go home Kwon.. You are drunk."

  
"Nah I'm good, I'm just going to drink down my misery today."

  
"You are misery for me right now."

  
"That's what my girlfriend said to me when she left." Soonyoung said as he took another gulp form his drink.

"Well who could have stayed with a person like you."  it was a bit mean but Jihoon doesn't care. Not that Soonyoung was listening.

"She said I work too much and spend more time in working."

"Now that's some weird reason to breakup."

  
"She think I was cheating on her with someone from office."

"Well that's unfortunate I guess.... Now will you excuse me." No matter what situation was Jihoon knew he was being extremely rude. But he just didn't want to encounter a drunk Soonyoung and his stupid love life right now. He need break from him or else he would explode. But he can't go much further so he just left a few more chairs between him and the sad man and went back to his drinking.

  
"You look way too under dressed for a party." Jihoon just rolled his eyes, somehow in spam of ten minutes and two more shot Soonyoung was sitting beside him again.

"Well I never intended to join the party."

  
"Such a party popper."

  
"Well just shut up."

  
"But you look kind of cute in this."

  
At this point Jihoon knew that Soonyoung has reached his limit. Because a sober Soonyoung would never say this, heck he wouldn't even talk to him. so he pushed the other male who was trying to get dangerously close to him. he thought maybe he would take his last drink and leave so that nothing would happen. but it seemed like he was more drunk than he thought. because the next time Soonyoung tried to get close to him he didn't push. The last thing he remember was taking some more shots before Soonyoung was on him and then he was being led towards one of the room and he might have slammed Soonyoung on the shut door and Soonyoung lips taste like alcohol and cherry balm.

 

 

.....

 

  
Sun rays hit his face, it was brighter than usual, reminding him that he wasn't at his own house. His suspicion was proved when he opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling instead of blue one. Maybe he did spend his night in his own boss villa. When he started to gain more conscious he felt he was wrapped in nothing but the white duvet. Which was odd, because even if he had sex with some stranger he might at least have his shirt on, he never liked getting fully naked. It made him feel vulnerable.

  
The air of the room was really strange and was making him feel really uncomfortable so he sat abruptly. But as soon as he sat up a pain shot up in his ass, his eyes widened.

  
_'no fuking way.'_

He tried  to shook away every single thoughts but when he tried to get up the pain increases. His eyes widened. this can't be true, he could not have done with a guy. And even if he did he should have offered his dick not his virgin ass. He looked around to see the culprit and found an oddly familiar mop of hair.

He tired to move again but he had lost all his energy. the pain was unbearable, tears formed in his eyes as he throw the pillow towards the mop of hair. All because of him. and when the mop of hair moved he just wanted to kill himself on the point. It was Jihoon, Lee fucking Jihoon. He not only fuck with a guy, he let himself to be bottom and above of all the person who made himself like that was none other than Lee Jihoon.

 

....

 

  
Jihoon felt the bed move, he groaned in annoyance. But then a pillow hit him, all he wanted was to sleep more but it looked like he couldn't. So he sit up focusing on his surrounding. It wasn't his room, he figures. Maybe he just went to some room to get some sleep when he was drunk. But then his eyes met with him, Soonyoung was looking at him with a mixture of pain, anger and a lot more emotion he couldn't put names on. Tears were falling off his eyes.

"Oh fuck no."

  
He couldn't have had sex with Kwon Soonyoung. Who was not only his enemy but a straight virgin.This had to be a night mare.  
Soonyoung tried to stand up but end up falling back. He looked like he was In pain and before both can register they saw stains in the white sheets. They were red.

_'no way.'_

  
Soonyoung freaked out when he saw the stains. he let out a small sobs in pain and surprise.

"Were you sober when we did this." Jihoon didn't say anything, because he practically was, if only he hadn't got his last glass. the absence of responce made Soonyoung more angry.

"Look I can explain...."

  
"Get out."

  
"I can help you...."

"Get out." Soonyoung screamed, his voice was strained with anger and pain. He never saw him this angry, maybe because he never saw him in this much pain. He just stood up quickly taking any clothing article to cover himself up. He looked at the other male again one last time.  
He was shivering Jihoon felt really bad. He tried to approach the other male but Soonyoung throw his phone towards him, it hit him hard on the head really bad but maybe he did deserve it.

  
"Get the fucking out of here."

  
And Jihoon had no choice but to leave. Not only he had  drunken sex with a virgin he might have turned it into a rape. He just hope he wont get reported.

 

 

......

  
It took almost ten minutes for Soonyoung to actually get up and walk toward the bathroom. Every step was painful. And when the hot water hit his skin he he hissed in pain. His eyes brimmed with tears again as he saw his reflection. He was tired and wrecked mess. His skin was bruised, probably not a big deal but then he saw his hole all swelled red and stain of blood made his knees goes weak.  
Soonyoung always thought of himself as strong man but now he was the weakest crying loudly in the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have enjoyed it. criticism is always welcome.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
